Hey, Padfoot
by StefanaVenson
Summary: Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a sus tres hijos, en una pequeña ronda, alrededor de un gran perro negro. Pero en el momento en que James dijo, con esa sonrisa ladeada tan suya, "Bienvenido a la familia, Padfoot", Harry supo que James Sirius le traería muchísimos problemas en el colegio. Aún más que los que él había ocacionado.


******Disclaimer: **Si fuera Jotaká, en este momento estaría en un jacuzzi, pasándola bien con Sirius. Pero no, no lo soy, lamentablemente.

Esta historia está escrita sin ningún fin de lucro, solo por diversión propia y ver si entretengo a alguien más con esto.

**Hey, Padfoot.**

_El hombre muere tantas __  
__veces como pierde a cada __  
__uno de los suyos.__  
__**Publio Siro**_

Cuando despertó esa mañana, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Hacía diecisiete años que lo mismo pasaba. Hacía diecisiete años que era totalmente feliz.

Miró a su pecho, donde una dormida pelirroja reposaba, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Se había tomado el día libre del trabajo, para así poder acompañar a su primogénito a comprar los útiles escolares. No podía creer que James finalmente entrara a su primer año. Desde que la carta había llegado, hacia más de tres semanas, el niño no paraba de hablar de ello. De lo que haría, de cómo sería todo, de las aventuras que tendría.

No había perdido oportunidad para preguntarle a todos y cada uno de sus primos acerca del castillo. A sus tíos, a sus padres, abuelos e incluso le había mandado una carta a tío Charlie, que al vivir en el exterior, no había tenido tiempo de entrevistar.

La principal fuente de información del niño, eran los primos mayores, ya que ellos conocían "El nuevo Hogwarts", que toda su familia y amigos de la familia habían ayudado a construir luego de la batalla.

Acariciando levemente la espalda descubierta de su mujer, logró que Ginny abriera los ojos y, tal como había hecho él minutos atrás, sonriera.

—Algo está mal aquí — murmuró ella, bostezando, dándose la vuelta para apoyar la pera en su pecho y abrazarlo. Harry levantó ambas cejas, sin saber a qué se refería — James todavía no ha venido a…

—¡Arriba familia! — antes de que Ginny pudiera terminar, un niño de once años entró perfectamente arreglado y con una sonrisa que no le entraba en la cara a la habitación — ¡Es tarde, ya levántense! — se quejó el chico, mientras sus padres reían. Con habilidad, Harry hizo que su primogénito se cayera a la cama y Ginny comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus — recitó Ginny el antiguo lema del colegio, sonriendo.

—¡Pero si yo no estoy dormido y a mí me hacen cosquillas! — aulló el niño, entre risas escandalosas. Una pequeña de no más de siete años se asomó por la puerta, bostezando.

—James me despertó, papá — Harry se sentó sobre la cama y abrió los brazos para abrazar y alzar a su princesa.

—¿Qué te parece si solo por hoy, por ser un día especial para tu hermano, se lo perdonamos? — susurró Harry en el oído de Lily, mientras Ginny y James seguían en una batalla de cosquillas. A Albus tendrían que ponerle una manada de elefantes al lado para lograr despertarlo.

—Está bien, papi. Pero solo por hoy. — dijo en tono serio, apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Harry asintió mientras intentaba no reír.

—¡Ya para mamá! ¡Llegaremos tarde! — pese a que James intentaba sonar enojado, en medio de las carcajadas no podía lograrlo. — ¡Mamá! — volvió a rugir, esta vez más alto.

—¿Me mandarás una carta por semana? — insistía Ginny, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas al niño.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré, lo haré! ¡Piedad!

—¿Lo prometes?

—¡Lo prometo, pero ya basta! — la pelirroja mayor sonrió satisfecha, mientras su marido e hija se reían a carcajada suelta.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno. Despierta a Albus, prepárense que después de desayunar nos iremos — anunció Ginny, poniéndose un par de pantuflas.

James no tenía sus ojos, ese era Albus. James no tenía ese cabello negro azabache, sino que su pelo era más bien algo pelirrojo, pero igual de indomable que el de cualquier chico Potter. Era más alto que él mismo al entrar en primero y estaba muchísimo mejor alimentado. Vestía al estilo muggle, con unos jeans, zapatillas y remera escote en V. Aún se sentía el calor por Gran Bretaña.

Golpeó el hombro de Lily al pasar, para ir ambos corriendo a despertar a su hermano. Lily Luna era lo más perfecto que hubiera visto en su vida. Su princesa. Si bien siempre negaría tener un preferido, ella lo era. Con su cabello largo y pelirrojo, los ojos marrones y las pecas perfectamente esparcidas, era la viva imagen de Ginny Weasley, ahora Potter.

Albus era tal vez, el que más se parecía a Harry. Su pelo era tan negro e indomable como el suyo, tenía los mismos ojos verdes que él había heredado de su madre y un problema importante de miopía. Dormía más de lo que debería y despertarlo era todo un trabajo. Necesitaban al menos diez minutos, para lograr que el chico saliera de la cama. Y eso era solo cuando se había acostado temprano.

Se vistió, también al estilo muggle, y decidió bajar a la cocina. Al pasar por el cuarto de Albus, pudo ver a James y Lily saltando sobre la cama de éste y el niño de nueve años intentar taparse. Rió y bajó las escaleras.

Desayunaron más rápido de lo normal y Ginny le mandó un memorándum a Hermione para así poder encontrarse en la plaza que quedaba a unas cuadras del Caldero Chorreante. Lily, Hugo e incluso Rose y Albus si así lo querían, podrían quedarse jugando con alguno de los adultos, mientras los demás realizaban las compras. Al ser Ron y Hermione los padrinos, habían exigido a la familia acompañarlos cuando fueran a comprar las cosas para el primer año de James.

Esperarían a que Teddy llegara a la casa de los Potter también, ya que éste sería su último año en Hogwarts y como siempre, Harry se encargaría de comprarle todos los útiles necesarios. Más aún, siendo que éste año lo habían nombrado premio anual.

Cuando Teddy llegó, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Si bien todo su pelo permanecía azul eléctrico, como le gustaba llevarlo, desde que su abuela le había mostrado una foto de Nymphadora con el pelo rosa, siempre un mechón de su pelo permanecía de ese color.

Ginny se desapareció en un callejón, mientras que los niños, Teddy y Harry fueron en auto. Ella se había quedado terminando de ordenar, para así darle tiempo a los otros.

Cuando Harry logró estacionar el auto entre toda la marea de gente londinense, los chicos saltaron del auto directo a las hamacas. Teddy esperó con él y ambos se sorprendieron al ver tan vacía la plaza, que en fin de semana, solía estar repleta.

Los tres chicos Potter estaban en una ronda, alrededor de algo que Harry no podía ver. Teddy se había alejado levemente para así llamar a su novia, Victoire.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, chicos? — Harry se acercó, haciéndose un lugar en el círculo.

—¡Mira lo que he encontrado, papi! — Recién en ese entonces, Harry bajó su mirada al enorme perro negro que estaba en medio. Por un segundo, su mirada y la del perro se conectaron, como si se conocieran. Pero el perro que él había conocido tenía los ojos grises y éste, marrones. — ¿Nos los podemos quedar, papi? ¡Porfis!

—¡Porfis! — corearon los dos varones.

—¡Nos haremos cargo de su cuidado!

—¡Lo sacaremos a pasear!

—¡Le daremos de comer!

—¡Albus limpiará su popo!

—¡Sí! — asintió el oji-verde. — ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! — se quejó al darse cuenta la trampa que le había tendido su hermano.

—¿Prometen cuidarlo? — se aseguró Harry.

—¡Sí! — soltaron los tres a la vez. Su padre asintió, suspirando resignado. — ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? — siguió Lily.

—¡Fuffly! — propuso de inmediato Albus, mirando con una sonrisa al perrito.

—¡Toto! — dijo Lily, emocionada.

En cambio, James se puso en cuclillas y, mirando directamente al perro, con una sonrisa ladeada en su cara, dijo:

—Bienvenido a la familia, Padfoot.

_Vivir en el corazón de __  
__los que dejamos atrás __  
__no es morir.__  
__**T. Campbell**_

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. Es algo que se me ocurrió viendo fotos en weheartit. ¿Reviews?


End file.
